


Procrastination

by YennaWang



Series: Tumblr Requests [14]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha!Kara, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Angst, Clubbing, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Morning Sex, Office Sex, Omega Verse, Omega!Lena, Oral Sex, Penetrative Sex, Smut, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:46:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13294200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YennaWang/pseuds/YennaWang
Summary: Request: Supercorp alpha/omegaverse Lena(omega) kara(alpha)Kara's dragged to the bar by her best friend, but also has a deadline she has to meet for her latest article. Will she be able to meet it and also have a good time?





	1. The Club

Kara waved down the bartender for the third time that night. He gave her a sympathetic smile as he refilled her empty glass with more beer. She’d spent the last forty minutes sitting at the end of the bar, having not wanted to come to the club in the first place. But Diana had somehow dragged her out.

Instead of having fun though, Kara was stuck typing her article from her phone. She muttered under her breath each time the autocorrect messed up. She wasn’t sure if the tool was a blessing or a curse in all honesty. She pondered if turning it off would make her life easier. Or would it just be harder having to go back and fix everything. She really wasn’t sure.

She sipped on her beer and turned her attention back to her phone. The more she looked preoccupied, the less eager omegas and betas approached her. Although she would usually be flattered by the attention, she pushed her alpha aside and continued to work.

The article was pretty simple. She had conducted an interview with an athlete. It was basic stuff about his diet, training, the team and such. Nothing too difficult, but utterly boring.

She glanced over her shoulder to see Diana still in the middle of the dance floor. She was dancing with another tall brunette. Even from afar, Kara could tell that she was attractive. She grabbed her beer and downed some more of it. At least her friend was having fun.

Kara soon got lost in her writing, nearly finishing the first draft when she felt someone bump into her elbow.

“Sorry,” came a soft voice from behind her.

Kara just grunted in acknowledgement. She was so close to being done and then she’d just have to make a few edits. She looked at the time at the top of her phone. She still had an hour left, leaving her plenty of time. She wasn’t usually one to procrastinate, but she had been extremely busy. Alex was finally getting married to Maggie and she had been helping with the preparations.

“Dragged here too?” came the same voice from a moment ago.

Kara lifted her head to look at the stranger who had taken a seat beside her. She didn’t even care that her eyes trailed over the woman unashamedly. The woman was stunning in all honesty. Her legs were long, her figure curvy in all the right places. Her makeup was flawless, Kara’s eyes instantly drawn to the plump ruby red lips. Kara blinked a couple of times, finally focusing on the pale green eyes that seemed to change when the club’s lights crossed her face.

“Yeah,” Kara finally answered.

The woman then raised her hand and pointed at the woman dancing with Diana.

“My friend Sam is celebrating a promotion,” she explained.

“Oh, cool.” Kara knew it was rude, but she needed to finish her article. “I kind of need to finish something.” The woman nodded and motioned for her to go back to her phone. It only took her fifteen more minutes before she sent the article to the editor. She lifted her beer, downing the rest of it.

“All done?”

Kara raised her brow at the woman still sitting beside her. She was surprised the pretty omega hadn’t gotten bored and wandered off.

“Thankfully, yes.” She looked back to the dance floor. “Seems that your friend is still dancing with mine.”

“What? You mean the tall alpha?”

“Yup. That’s Diana,” Kara kind of grumbled, still not pleased that she was at the club.

“And you are?”

“Oh. Kara,” she introduced herself.

“I’m Lena.”

Kara finally smiled for the first time that night. “Nice to meet you. So why aren’t you out on the dance floor?”

“I was, got bored though.”

“And sitting here was better?”

“It gave me a chance to check my email, so not better, but more productive,” Lena answered honestly. “Plus my feet are appreciative of the break.”

Kara’s gaze dropped and took in the high heels the woman was wearing. “I bet,” she chuckled. She looked back up and turned her body so that it was more open towards the omega. “Your drink’s empty. Mind if I get you another?”

“I wouldn’t mind at all.”

Kara waved over the bartender once more, getting herself and Lena new drinks. She had a nice buzz and now that she didn’t have to worry about her article, the club didn’t seem so suffocating. Having the pretty omega near her didn’t hurt either.

“So tell me about yourself, Lena,” Kara started before taking a sip of her beer.

“Hmm, well you already know my name. But let’s see.” Lena leaned closer to Kara as she contemplated what to say. “I’m twenty eight, have lived in National City my whole life, but travel often. I work for L Corp. And I love cats.”

Kara nodded. “More of a dog person myself.”

Lena laughed at that. “Other than that, what else should I know about you?”

“Um, well I’m twenty-six. I’m a journalist… which was why I was on my phone earlier. And my favorite food is Chinese.”

“Would you like to dance?” Lena asked, pretty much glossing over what Kara had said.

“Oh. Uh, sure.” Kara was definitely caught off guard by the forwardness of the omega. It wasn’t every day that she got to meet an omega that makes the first move. She usually had to, which she didn’t mind. But this was refreshing. She took one more gulp of her beer and then followed Lena onto the dance floor.

She glanced around for Diana, but didn’t see her. She probably had snuck off with Lena’s friend. Sam, she thinks it was. She doesn’t think much of it though. Her attention easily being drawn to the way Lena’s body swayed before her. Kara was quick to pick up the beat and start dancing.

The longer they danced, the more the distance between them shrunk. Before long, Lena’s arms were draped over her shoulders and her hands clasped behind Kara. Kara’s hands were on Lena’s hips, holding her close. Now that she was so close to the omega, it really hit her how intoxicating her scent was. Of course she had taken in the omega’s scent earlier, but she wasn’t focused on it like she was now. It felt as if it was drawing her in, drawing her closer with each breath inhaled, each thump of her heart.

Kara held back a gasp when Lena got even closer. She was so close that with each heavy breath, a chill ran down Kara’s spine from feeling it against her neck. She clenched her jaw when she felt herself begin to shift. She didn’t care though. All she wanted was to keep the omega close to her.

Lena’s hips kept rolling and Kara’s grip tightened. She heard Lena moan softly from her fingers digging into the soft flesh of her hips. Without warning, Lena turned around and pushed her ass into Kara’s crotch. Kara’s hands traveled up and down the curve of Lena’s sides and she tucked her nose into the crook of her neck.

“You’re beautiful,” Kara praised. She groaned when Lena pushed back more, Kara’s bulge now pretty prominent. There was no way the omega didn’t feel her.

“Seems like I’m making your night a little better,” Lena said breathlessly.

Kara grinned at the remark. “It could get better,” she said brazenly.

“It could.”

Lena turned back around to face Kara. Once again the omega didn’t wait for Kara to make the first move. Instead she was the one to lean in and kiss Kara. It wasn’t rushed though, it was tentative, waiting for Kara to take control. And she did. Kara’s hand slipped to the back of Lena’s neck, holding her close to deepen the kiss. Soon their tongues were dancing, their hips grinding into one another. Now moving to their own rhythm. The beat forgotten.

Kara’s hand left Lena’s neck and instead settled to wrap around her waist and pull her flush. There was no more space between them and although she felt breathless, she couldn’t bring herself to end the kiss. She wanted more. She needed more. But she also didn’t want to end the kiss. So it was Lena who did. She pulled back a hair's breadth and said just loud enough for Kara to hear.

“Want to get out of here?”

“I, um.” Kara hadn’t actually hooked up with anyone during a first meeting. She had always waited to see if they got along well, if she liked them as a person. Made sure that they had some sort of emotional connection and not just physical. But something about Lena made her want to change that. “Sure. I just need to tell Diana.”

“She already left.”

“What?”

“Saw her walk out with Sam when we were dancing,” Lena explained.

“Oh.” Kara dug into her pocket and clicked her tongue when she saw that she’d gotten a text from her friend. Diana was heading to Sam’s place tonight.

Lena’s hand suddenly cupped her cheek and she lifted her gaze.

“Still want to come back to my place?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I do.”


	2. The Penthouse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You all asked for it, so here it is...

Although it was only a ten minute taxi drive to Lena’s apartment, it felt ten times longer. Lena had teased Kara the entire ride. Her hand trailing up and down her leg, always teasing and never going far enough. Her hot breath brushed against her neck, her lips sometimes teasing her sensitive neck, but never kissing her fully. She’d whispered things that she hoped tonight would hold, causing shivers to go down Kara’s back and her jaw to clench. She’d swallowed hard, trying to hold herself back. The last thing this taxi driver needed was a show. It was clear that he’d been affected though, and it would have been a miracle if not. Lena and Kara’s pheromones were swirling around in the tight space. The heady scent of their arousal, their lust making the air tense.

Once they were finally at the apartment, Lena grabbed Kara’s hand and tugged her through the extravagant entryway. Lena waved to the doorman and gave a curt hello before they entered the elevator. But that’s when Kara finally snapped. She was alone with the teasing omega and she was going to make the best of it.

Kara’s hands fell to Lena’s hips and pushed her against the wall. She surged forward, kissing the omega hard. A surprised gasp slipped from Lena’s lips, but it didn’t stop her from returning the kiss. One of the omega’s hands glided upward, pulling the hair tie from Kara’s hair. Her golden locks fell over her back and Lena threaded her hand through it.

With each floor passed, the kiss deepened. Hips grinded and moans filled the air. Kara flicked her tongue against Lena’s bottom lip, causing the omega’s hips to stutter. She parted her lips, allowing Kara’s tongue to surge forward and explore the new space. Both of them moaned deeply and Lena lifted one leg to wrap around the alpha. Kara’s hand grasped at her thigh, gradually moving upward, her fingertips teasing the hem of her dress.

Kara didn’t hear the ding of the elevator. She kept her lips attached to Lena’s and her hips kept moving. It wasn’t until she felt Lena’s hands on her shoulders and a slight shove that she moved away. Both of them were panting, their faces flushed. Lena’s lipstick was smeared and her hair disheveled from Kara’s hand that had tangled its way into it.

Kara blinked a couple of times, still not processing why Lena had pushed her away. Not until the omega grabbed her hand once more and guided her out of the elevator. She typed in the passcode for the only door that was on the floor, unlocking it. As soon as the door was open, Lena was pushed against the nearest wall once more.

Kara's face was only an inch from her own, but the alpha stalled with a heaving chest.

“You’re beautiful,” Kara praised, her voice deeper than even she had expected. She raised a hand, running the back of her fingers over the smooth skin of Lena’s cheek. “You’re sure about this?”

Lena closed her eyes and a feeling of doubt entered Kara’s thoughts. The last thing she wanted was to go home. She wanted to spend the night here, needed to spend the night with Lena. At least that’s what her body and her inner alpha was telling her. But if Lena wanted to change her mind, she’d respect that. She’d leave her with her number and hope that she’d get a call from the stunning omega.

Lena’s eyes finally opened, her pupils blown and her lips slightly parted. She let out a long sigh and lifted a hand to the nape of Kara’s neck, her fingers playing with the little hairs.

“I haven’t been more sure about something in a while,” Lena finally confessed.

Kara swallowed the lump in her throat and nodded.

“If you want to stop, I won’t be angry,” Kara said once more, offering Lena another out.

“I’d be more angry if this does stop,” Lena said in a serious tone.

That was enough to rebuild Kara’s confidence. She cupped Lena’s cheek and leaned in, kissing her softly this time. The kiss was slow and tender, so different from the one they’d shared in the elevator. The small chat allowed Kara to collect herself, take in a couple of deep breaths, and calm down. She didn’t need to rush this. They had all night.

* * *

Kara paused as she took in the glorious omega in front of her. They had stumbled their way through Lena’s penthouse, a trail of clothes left in their wake. And as soon as they’d reached the bed, Kara had guided Lena to sit at the end of it and knelt before the omega. She had placed her hands on Lena’s knees and spread the omega. And that’s when she had to pause and take in a steadying breath. Lena’s pink folds were blossoming like a flower, dripping with arousal and ready for her.

Kara licked her lips, imagining how good she’d taste on her tongue. She moved her hands over the soft skin of Lena’s thighs, still admiring her bare form.

“Kara.” Lena’s voice finally drew Kara out of her revery. Her gaze lifted and she met Lena’s.

“I’m sorry, I just…” Kara’s voice trailed off and Lena lifted a hand and stroked Kara’s head gently, assuring her that everything was fine.

Kara’s hand had miraculously managed to make it to the apex between Lena’s legs. Even Kara hadn’t realized it until she looked back down and saw where it was situated. She bit into her lower lip as she ran her fingers through Lena’s slick folds. She held back a groan when she heard Lena’s breath hitch. As soon as her fingers were dripping, she pulled them away and brought them to her lips. She slipped them into her mouth, her eyes fluttering shut as Lena’s taste filled her mouth. Already, she was addicted.

She felt Lena’s fingers against her scalp and then was tugged forward. She barely had time to comprehend what the omega was doing. But as soon as her mind seemed to catch up, she let out a growl and surged forward the rest of the way. She ran her tongue up Lena’s folds, the taste even stronger, making her head light. She moaned as she kept running her tongue up and down, teasing the folds apart, but avoiding where she knew the omega needed her.

She finally opened her eyes and glanced up. Lena’s focus was already on her, her eyes half-lidded and her pupils blown. The omega was biting into her lower lip and her free hand was tweaking a stiffened nipple.

Kara blew out a heavy breath, causing Lena to shudder. She used her hands to spread Lena completely, freeing her clit from under the hood and leaving her pulsating entrance visible. Kara flicked the tip of her tongue across the bundle of nerves, Lena’s back arched in reaction to the stimulus. Kara was pleased with the reaction, moving her tongue faster and faster. Lena’s fingers dug into her scalp. Kara felt her member throb at the slight pain, being reminded of her own arousal. She forced the thought to the back of her mind, wanting to truly focus on the omega.

She tried moving her tongue side to side, causing the omega to cry out to the heavens. Kara moaned once more, delighted at the sounds the omega was making all because of her. She suddenly left the sensitive bud though, causing a quiet whimper to leave Lena’s lips. It was soon replaced with a guttural moan as Kara pushed her tongue forward, entering the omega as far as she could. She used her thumb to imitate what her tongue had been doing earlier, moving it back and forth over the omega’s clit.

"Oh my god," Lena panted breathlessly. "K-Kara. Fuck."

Lena’s legs clamped around her head and her sounds of pleasure got louder and louder. Kara could feel the hand on the back of her head hold her as close as possible to Lena’s core. She knew that Lena was close now as the omega’s legs quivered around her.

Suddenly Lena’s body tensed and her cries stopped. A gush of release flowed from Lena straight into Kara’s mouth. The alpha lapped at her folds as she lightened the touch of her thumb over Lena’s clit. She eased her through her orgasm, allowing the waves of pleasure to continue to spread through the omega’s divine body. She knew it was over when Lena’s legs parted and released her and the omega flopped onto her back, an arm draped over her face. Her chest was heaving and her mouth was open, gasping for air.

Kara stood up, running the back of her hand over her mouth and chin. She looked down to see Lena’s lower lips completely open and her opening begging to be filled. Kara’s gaze dropped further at her own member. Precum had already spilled from the tip and her head was a deep red. She took herself into her hand, pumping once, eliciting a long moan from herself.

This caused Lena to lean back on her elbows and take in Kara’s appearance. Her gaze also dropped to what Kara was doing and she crawled up to the head of her bed. She reached over and opened a drawer to one of the nightstands, pulling out a condom.

Kara stopped what she was doing and crawled onto the bed, following the omega. She kneeled and watched as Lena opened the foil and slipped the condom out. Her hands moved forward, but then she paused.

“May I?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Kara said with a vigorous nod. She was glad that the omega was cognizant of the importance of being safe. Even if Lena were on birth control, which she wasn't sure of, Kara would have still urged to use a condom as well.

Her member jumped when Lena placed the condom on its tip and rolled it on. Kara closed her eyes as Lena did this, already so sensitive. When it was fully on and Kara opened her eyes, her jaw dropped.

Lena was posed in front of her, the omega on her hands and knees. Completely offering herself to the alpha. Kara’s breath was truly taken away as she shuffled on her knees forward.

“You’re still sure about this?” Kara knew she didn’t need to ask, but she wanted to.

“Really?” Lena looked over her shoulder at Kara, her eyes dark. “You’re sweet, but please fuck me.”

Kara legitimately choked on nothing and coughed. She had not expected those words to slip from the omega. But they were effective, because she grasped her member and lined it up to Lena’s pouting folds. She rolled her hips forward, brushing the head against the omega’s clit, eliciting a gasp from her. She did this a couple of times, mixing Lena's natural wetness with the condom's lubrication.

“Don’t tease,” Lena groaned.

Kara wasn’t going to go against Lena’ words, so she lined herself up to Lena’s entrance and pushed forward. Her abs tensed as her head spread Lena, easing easily into her. Her hands then went to Lena’s hips, digging into the soft flesh. She continued to push forward, making sure to go slow. Once she was in far enough, she started to pull out and then forward, sliding in even more with each thrust.

“Fuck, you’re so big,” Lena gasped as Kara got closer and closer to being completely buried in the silky warmth.

When she finally felt Lena’s ass against her pelvis, she paused for a moment. Her breathing was heavy and her member throbbed. She was so close to coming already and she hadn’t even been in the omega for long. She felt Lena’s hips push back, trying to encourage her to move again.

“Be patient,” Kara practically growled. She could feel her composure starting to slip now that she was buried in the omega. She so badly wanted to set a furious pace and reach her own climax, but she knew that she needed to please the omega below her.

“Kara,” Lena admonished.

Kara clenched her jaw tight. She'd never been spoken to like that before by an omega, especially not in the bedroom. And something snapped in her. Her alpha surged forward. One of Kara's hands left Lena’s hip and snapped against her ass. The loud clap filled the room and she could feel Lena’s inner walls clench around her. Lena whimpered as Kara’s hand massaged the reddening flesh.

“I don’t think you’re in the place to speak like that,” Kara growled.

“Please,” Lena begged this time, her voice not demanding anymore. Lena looked over her shoulder back at Kara and that was all she needed to see.

Kara’s hands went back to Lena’s hips and she almost pulled out completely before thrusting back in. Lena’s body jerked forward, her arms almost buckling at the elbows.

“YEs!” she shouted as Kara continued to thrust into her.

“Is this what you wanted?” Kara asked through gritted teeth.

In all honesty she knew she wouldn’t be able to keep this pace up without coming soon. So as soon as Lena let out a shaky confirmation, she slipped one of her hands forward and pressed down on Lena’s clit. Lena’s back arched and her upper body fell toward the bed, her ass still held in place by Kara's strong hold on her. Lena's arms wrapped around one of the pillows and the side of her face pushed into it as Kara kept rutting into her.

Kara’s eyes fluttered close as she felt Lena tighten around her. She was already tight in the first place, but now it felt as if she had a vice grip on her. Her thrusts became shallower and faster and her body started to slump forward. She could feel a tightness in her stomach building and her fingers dug deeper into Lena’s hip.

She was on the brink of coming, when Lena cried out and her body tensed once again. Kara continued to pound into her, not letting up this time. She only needed a moment more for her own release to hit her. She saw stars behind her eyes and she grunted as her member pulsed and throbbed within Lena. It took a couple long rolls of her hip to fully drain her and she slumped forward, causing Lena to lie flat on her stomach below her.

Kara sighed as she started to pepper kisses along Lena’s shoulders and the back of her back. Her hands smoothed over her soft skin, both of them basking in the afterglow. Kara shuddered as she felt Lena’s inner walls flutter around her softening member.

“Was that okay?” Kara whispered. There was no need to speak so quietly, but the words felt weighted and she wanted to make sure she hadn’t been too rough with the omega.

“Perfect,” Lena hummed, her voice laced with exhaustion.

“Not too rough?”

“Not at all,” Lena assured.

Kara placed one last kiss to Lena’s shoulder blade before sitting back up. She eased herself out of Lena and slipped the condom off. She slid off the bed and strided to the adjoining bathroom to dispose of it.

When she returned to the bedroom, Lena had already slipped under the covers. The omega held open the blankets for Kara to join her, to which she did. As soon as Kara had settled onto her back, Lena cuddled up to her side, resting her head on the alpha’s chest.

Lena traced random patterns over Kara’s toned stomach with a finger.

“Has anyone told you that you’re amazing?” The omega murmured.

Kara chuckled. “Not often.”

“Well you are.” Lena lifted her head and looked down at Kara. “You’re really thoughtful for an alpha.”

“I guess,” Karra shrugged off.

“No really. You kept putting me first and checking in. I don’t think I’ve ever been with someone who’s done that before.”

“Sorry.”

“What, no. It’s a good thing.”

“Oh.” Kara’s hand rubbed Lena’s back unknowingly as she thought over the omega’s words.

“You’re kind of the whole package though,” Lena continued, her eyes dropping down to Kara’s lips. “All sweet when you need to be, but also a complete alpha when the time comes.”

Kara worried her lower lip, not knowing what to say. She’d never been complimented like this before.

“Um, thanks?” Kara said more as a question though.

Lena laughed and Kara felt her unease leave her. It was a sound she wanted to hear more of.

“You’re adorable,” Lena said, barely audible as she closed the space between them, kissing Kara gently. Lena pulled away shortly after and rested her head on Kara again. “Good night, Kara.”

“Night,” Kara whispered.

* * *

Kara groaned and eased her eyes open. She instantly regretted it when they were met with the bright light of the morning sun filtering into the bedroom. She tugged Lena’s body closer to her, now holding her from behind. She buried her face into her hair, inhaling deeply.

Last night had been amazing. She hadn’t expected to go home with anyone when she had left for the bars with Diana, but she sure was glad that she did. Lena and her hadn’t talked much, but she could tell that the woman was intelligent and had a good head on her shoulders. She was drawn to the omega and now that she knew her, she couldn’t imagine going back to being strangers.

She felt her eyes get heavy again, soothed back to sleep by the gentle breathing and pleasant scent of the omega in her arms.


	3. The Morning After

Kara groaned and eased her eyes open. She instantly regretted it when they were met with the bright light of the morning sun filtering into the bedroom. She tugged Lena’s body closer to her, now holding her from behind. She buried her face into her hair, inhaling deeply.

Last night had been amazing. She hadn’t expected to go home with anyone when she had left for the bars with Diana, but she sure was glad that she did. Lena and her hadn’t talked much, but she could tell that the woman was intelligent and had a good head on her shoulders. She was drawn to the omega and now that she knew her, she couldn’t imagine going back to being strangers.

She felt her eyes get heavy again, soothed back to sleep by the gentle breathing and pleasant scent of the omega in her arms.

* * *

Kara’s hips rolled forward and a low groan rumbled from her chest. Her eyes slowly opened, squinting against the brightness of the room. Another groan escaped her as she felt Lena’s hips roll backwards and her hardening cock to slip through her wet folds.

“Lena,” Kara mumbled, still hazy from sleep. She placed a hand on her soft hip and stopped the omega from moving.

“Morning,” Lena said teasingly as her hips pushed backwards and her ass met Kara’s pelvis. Lena tightened her legs, surrounding Kara’s length with her thick thighs. She then went back to rolling her hips, spreading some more of her arousal over Kara’s shaft.

“I, um… I have work,” Kara barely got out. Her member was throbbing and Lena’s actions were not making it any better.

“When?”

Kara closed her eyes to compose herself as Lena rolled over to face her. When she opened them, she was greeted by the omega’s heavy eyes and blown pupils, darkening her green eyes.

“I need to be in by nine.”

A sly smirk spread over Lena’s face. “It’s only seven. Plenty of time.”

A chill ran through Kara’s body at the implication. It didn’t help that Lena was dragging her finger lightly over her collarbone and up her neck.

“Do you have work?”

“I can go in whenever.”

Kara smiled at her response. “Good.”

She slipped her hand around to the small of Lena’s back and pulled her body flush, their lips locking. Lena moaned as the kiss deepened and their hands wandered over their bare bodies. The omega’s hips started rocking again, pressing against Kara’s member that was now trapped between their bodies.

Kara growled softly at the tension building in her stomach. She honestly hadn’t expected to wake already shifted. But she wasn’t really surprised, not when she was waking up holding the most beautiful omega.

“I need a condom,” Kara gasped between kisses. She held back a whine when Lena rolled away from her to open the drawer in the night stand. Kara couldn’t help herself though, she followed Lena and ran her hands down her smooth back and down to her ass, squeezing it hard.

“Fuck,” Lena gasped in surprise.

Kara’s lips started trailing languid kisses over the soft skin as her hands continued to massage Lena’s ass. She kicked the sheets off of her legs, uncovering both of them. Lena’s back arched and Kara heard the box of condoms fall to the ground.

Lena pushed back, causing Kara to fall back to the bed. She smirked up at the omega sleepily and watched as the condom was slipped into place. Lena swiftly straddled her and started grinding down on her, her folds wrapping around the underside of her shaft. As Lena did this, her hand dropped down to run over the head of her shaft, teasing Kara until the alpha’s hands snapped to Lena’s hips and lifted her up.

“I need to be in you,” she groaned.

Lena guided the head of Kara’s cock to her entrance. She hissed softly at the stretch, but it soon turned into a moan as she sunk further down onto the throbbing length.

“God, you feel so good,” Kara praised, her voice heavy with sleep and lust.

Lena was unhurried as she steadily rolled her hips, each time causing her swollen clit to rub against Kara’s pelvis. Kara’s hands rested on her hips, just enjoying how the omega gracefully moved above her. How her breasts swayed and the peaks of them stiffened in the cool morning air. How Lena bit into her lower lip and tilted her head back, her hair cascading down her back. Everything about the omega above her was breathtaking and Kara was going to bask in the moment. She’d let the omega set the pace for this morning.

“You’re so big. You feel so good inside me,” Lena moaned with her eyes shut as she continued to grind into Kara. “Fuck.”

Lena’s walls tightened around her length and she let out a long moan. Her fingers dug into Lena’s hips, starting to guide her into a faster pace. Kara could already tell she was close. Being in the omega was utter bliss. Even with the condom on she could tell she was so warm and slick, all because of her. Because she wanted Kara.

Kara’s breathing started to become unsteady as Lena started bouncing up and down her shaft. She reached up grabbing one of Lena’s breasts, her nipple pressing into her palm. She groped it as Lena’s moans got louder and louder.

“Fuck.”

Kara started moving her hips up as Lena fell, each thrust reaching deeper and deeper into the omega, wet slapping sounds filling the room. “I’m close,” Kara grunted.

“Shit, Kara. Fuckkkkk.”

Lena’s walls fluttered and spasmed around her length. Kara’s hands dropped from Lena’s body and she clasped onto the sheets as she came with the omega. Her mind was hazy as she spilled into the condom and her length pulsed. Lena’s hands rested on her chest as she slowly grinded against Kara, gradually coming down from her high.

When Kara’s length began to soften, the omega swung her leg off of her and her member slipped out of her. It slapped against her stomach as Lena laid down beside her, her eyes closed and her chest rising and falling steadily.

Kara removed the condom and tied it. She then sat up and slid off the bed to go dispose of it. When she returned, Lena was still in the same position she had left her. Kara sat down, the bed dipping slightly as she leaned down and started peppering kisses all over Lena’s face and neck.

A soft giggle left the omega’s lips as the alpha continued to show her such soft affection.

“This was perfect,” Lena murmured. “Last night, this morning… everything.”

Kara pulled back and met Lena’s gaze.

“We should keep doing this then.”

“Yeah, we should.”

“I want to take you out though. Bring you on a proper date,” Kara said before placing a tender kiss to Lena’s forehead.

“Hmmm.. trying to court me properly now?”

Kara huffed. “Court? Really, what is this the nineteen hundreds?”

Lena laughed as she sat up just enough to wrap her arms around Kara’s shoulders and tug her down back to the bed. Kara settled herself between Lena’s legs, resting her head on the omega’s chest. She listened to her heartbeat as Lena threaded her hand through her hair.

“Don’t make fun of me. I’m still half asleep.”

Kara chuckled. She kissed the soft curve of Lena’s breast and a small smile spread over her lips.

“I want to take you out and show you that this isn’t just sex.”

“I’d like that.”

“Good.”


	4. The Office

“Surprise!” Kara shouted as she proudly held up a brown paper bag.

“Hey, you.” Lena pushed her seat back and strode over to Kara. “You know you didn’t have to bring me lunch.” Lena took the bag and led Kara to the couch in her office.

Kara just shrugged. “You skip lunch all the time, so the best way to make sure you’re eating… Is to come bring it to you myself.” Together they took out the food and placed it onto the glass coffee table. “I went to that Thai place you like.”

“I can see that. You got a lot.”

“I wasn’t sure what you were in the mood for, so I just got everything I know you like,” Kara explained.

Lena stopped what she was doing and gave Kara’s cheek a swift peck. “You’re too good to me.”

“Well you deserve it.” Kara slipped an arm around Lena’s waist to pull her close. She kissed her tenderly and then began opening the takeout containers. 

“How’s that article you were working on going?”

“Good good. I still can’t believe they actually liked my pitch about strong women of television. I legit get to write about Oprah and Ellen and so many other amazing women.” Kara lifted her head to find Lena smiling softly at her. “What?”

Lena pouted her lips slightly and turned her attention to the drunken noodles. “Nothing.”

“You were looking at me funny.”

“I wasn’t,” Lena denied.

“Do I have something on my face? Did I say something?”

“No.”

“Then what?”

“It’s nothing. Let it go, Kara.”

Kara squinted her eyes as she contemplated whether to listen to Lena or not. 

“Fine,” she muttered.

Kara soon got lost in her own thoughts as they ate in silence. It was a comfortable silence though, something that was common between her and Lena. They just seemed to fit well together, which they had both quickly realized into their relationship. It had been three weeks since they’d met at the club, but it felt as if they’d known one another for years. It did help that they had already spent a good amount of time together, inside and outside of the bedroom.

Kara couldn’t help but feel that Lena was the omega meant for her. She didn’t believe in soulmates or anything like that, but there was something special about her. Something that always drew her in. She was a kind omega, but also powerful, running her own company. Kara had always admired independent and strong women, which was exactly what Lena was. She wasn’t the type of omega to just settle down once she found the right alpha. No, in all honesty Lena would be the one to take the alpha by the scruff and tell them what to do. 

Kara smiled to herself as she thought of this. Sure she liked to be in control, it was natural for her alpha self to need that. But she also recognized that with power and control, there needs to be trust and respect, which needs to go both ways. If Lena wanted to take the lead in the right circumstances, then Kara would be all for it.

Kara was so lost in her thoughts that she hadn’t noticed Lena was done eating. The omega curled into her side and nuzzled her nose against the crook of Kara’s neck.

“Thank you,” she said softly.

“Uh, yeah. No problem,” Kara stuttered out.

“You know how you said I was giving you a funny look?”

Kara just nodded in reply.

“It’s because I was thinking about how cute you were.” Lena’s hand started running up and down Kara’s arm, her fingers teasingly light.

“I am kinda cute, aren’t I?” Kara said jokingly.

Lena giggled as she sat up and tucked her leg beneath her, squaring herself to Kara. Kara turned her head, which led to Lena lifted her glasses from her face and placing it onto the table. Kara’s gaze flitted down to Lena’s pink lips and then back up to meet her green eyes.

“How much longer until you need to get back to work?” Kara asked, turning to face Lena.

“Hmmm,” Lena hummed. “I can give you fifteen minutes.”

Kara smirked and nodded. “Plenty of time.” Once those words left her lips, she surged forward, her lips meeting Lena’s. She guided the omega to lie down and settled between her legs. 

“Maybe twenty,” Lena gasped between kisses.

Kara chuckled before deepening the kiss. Her tongue flitted against Lena’s and her hips pushed down. The omega moaned softly as Kara used one hand to prop herself up just enough so that she could unbutton Lena’s dress shirt. Once they were all undone, she pushed the shirt open and then pushed Lena’s bra upward, freeing her breasts. Their peaks instantly hardened in the cool air and Kara palmed one of the omega’s breasts.

Her mouth left Lena’s, working her way down her neck and then to her chest. She peppered kisses all over the soft flesh, darkening old marks and leaving new ones. Her alpha purred at the fact that she could claim Lena, even in the smallest of ways. She did always make sure that she left marks in places that Lena could hide though. She’d feel guilty if she left visible marks on the omega, which could lead her into awkward business situations. So she made sure to be conscious of where she did mark Lena's fair skin.

“Kara, we don’t have much time,” Lena reminded the alpha.

Kara just hummed as she locked her lips around a stiffened peak and started sucking. Lena’s back arched from the couch and pushed into Kara’s body. She had already shifted, straining against her blue dress pants. Kara felt Lena’s hands undo her pants and try to push them down, but instead let out a frustrated groan when they wouldn't budge.

Kara let go of Lena’s nipple with a soft pop and pushed her own pants and underwear down enough to free her member. It twitched and throbbed as the cool air surrounded it. The sensation didn’t last long though because Lena’s slender hand wrapped around it. 

“You’ve already wasted five minutes,” Lena said as she stroked Kara’s member, making sure to squeeze a little harder every time she got closer to the base. 

Kara’s eyes dropped down to Lena’s breasts and took in all of the marks, the flush of her chest, and the redness of her nipples. 

“Definitely not a waste,” Kara said with a smirk.

"Such a dork," Lena said, her voice laced with adoration.

Lena was right that they were on a time restraint though. So Kara pushed up Lena’s skirt and pushed her panties to the side, making note of the dampness that had seeped through them. Lena was already worked up enough that she didn’t have to spend any long warming her up.

Kara placed her hands to the side of Lena’s head, holding herself up as she pushed her hips forward. Lena guided the head of Kara’s cock to her entrance, which was already ready for her. Kara closed her eyes for just a moment as the head of her member was engulfed in warm, wet silkiness. She bit into her lower lip as she thrusted forward, causing Lena to gasp and her arms to wrap around her shoulders. The omega held on tight as Kara thrusted deep.

“Yes. Just like that.”

Kara grunted as she wasted no time setting a furious pace, pounding into Lena. She’d learned that the omega could take almost anything and that she didn’t have to be careful with her. Of course she always checked in, but there were moments when it was clear the omega wanted her alpha to let go, and this was one of those cases. 

“Fuck!”

Kara could feel Lena tighten around her and the omega’s nails dug into her back. Lena’s head was tilted back and her slender neck elongated. Kara clenched her jaw as she pulled her gaze away from the unmarked skin and watched Lena’s breasts move up and down with each thrust of her hips. Kara wanted nothing more to take them into her hands now that they were the center of her attention, but she couldn’t because she was holding herself up. So she stilled her hips, causing Lena to whimper at the loss of friction. 

“Hold on,” Kara grunted as she drew her legs underneath herself and knelt between Lena’s legs. She placed her hands on Lena’s waist and lifted her. “Spread your legs wider,” she commanded. The omega did so and Kara guided her cock back into her. 

Lena squirmed, trying to get as close to Kara as she possibly could. Kara returned to her previous pace, rutting into the omega. Lena’s back arched off the couch even more and her moaning and gasps got louder and louder. 

“Right there. Fuck keep doing that.”

“You feel so amazing. You take me so well,” Kara praised.

With each thrust the head of Kara’s cock rubbed against the overly sensitive spot of Lena’s front wall, causing her inner walls to tighten more around Kara.

“I’m close,” Lena gasped.

Kara didn’t answer verbally. She reached out with one hand and grasped onto Lena’s breast. She squeezed hard, causing the omega to yelp. With her other hand, she used her thumb to push down on Lena’s clit. It only took a couple more thrusts for Lena to start coming undone around her. Kara panted as she she held back from coming herself. Her member was throbbing and Lena’s walls were clenching around her, trying to pull her over the edge with her. 

Kara let out a frustrated groan as she pulled out of the omega's warm heat. She had wanted to stay connected with her and help her through her orgasm, but she knew she couldn’t. As soon as she slipped out of Lena, her member twitched and steady pulses of cum shot from it’s slit. She knew that she had made a mess, but in her blissed out haze she didn’t care at all. 

She stroked her softening cock as she circled Lena’s clit lightly. She felt Lena shudder once more and pulled her hands away from her. She grabbed some napkins and started dabbing at the cum that she had gotten on Lena’s skirt and underwear.

“Sorry,” she muttered. “Do you have anything else to wear?”

“Pants,” Lena pointed at a door across her office. “There’s a closet in the bathroom… extra clothes are in there,” she explained lazily.

Kara nodded. She stood up and pulled up her underwear and pants, adjusting herself to fit. She wasn’t worried about the bulge though, she’d shift back soon enough. She followed Lena’s direction and grabbed a pair of black slacks. When she returned, Lena was already standing and slipping out of her skirt and underwear. 

“Thank you,” Lena said as she slipped the slacks on. She pushed her bra back into place and began buttoning up her shirt. Once her clothes were more presentable, she stepped close to Kara and ran a thumb over her lower lip. “That shade looks good on you.”

Kara blushed once she realized that Lena’s lipstick had rubbed off onto her. “Heh, I bet . We better both fix our makeup and hair… unless you want to go into your next meeting looking like you’ve just thoroughly been fucked,” Kara said, her voice with a teasing lilt.

“Well I was.”

Kara laughed as she followed Lena into the bathroom. “How much time do I have left?” Kara asked as she wrapped her arms around Lena and hugged her from behind. They both looked at themselves in the mirror, taking in their appearances. It was clear what they had just been doing with their tousled hair, flushed cheeks, swollen lips.

“It doesn’t matter. I’d rather be late for every meeting if it means I get to spend time with you.” 


End file.
